Heart in my Mouth
by Keiko Yoshida
Summary: ONE-SHOT! some cussing... pls read & review


My heart's in my mouth. It's impossible. How can someone love as much as I love him. My heart's in my mouth. I can't even get it down to my throat. I don't know what to do. I've told him. It just came out. I didn't intend for it too, but it did and now. Now, my heart's in my mouth. I thought when you blurted something as extreme as this you started to babble. I can't whisper a sound. I'm stuck in silence and I don't know what to do. I don't know what he will do. Is his heart in his mouth too? I can't tell. There's all this silence. I just wish he'd say something, anything. Kami, I'm terrified, what will he do? Does he hate me now? Will he hit me? Of course not, this is him he doesn't do things like that. Does he hate me? Kami, I love him so much. I can't live without him. Why me? He's my best friend. My soul. What do I do if he hates me? If he never wants to see me again? I can't live without him. I can't. He's everything to me. My soul belongs to him. Does he know that? My heart's in my mouth. If it weren't I'd ask him. Why can't it move?  
  
Oh sweet Goddess. Is this real? Did he just say what I think he said? Is it true? Now what? What do I do? My heart's in my mouth. It rose way past my throat. How can I say what I wish to say? I can't get it past my heart. How can I tell him that I feel the same? That he is everything to me? That he holds my soul? Should I hug him or kiss him? Or is it to early for that? Does he know that I love him? That I can't live without him? Is he willing to face the dangers that come with this? If we do this, the danger is extreme. So many, far too many are biased against love such as ours. What will they do? Is he willing to face everything for this? For us? I am, but is he? I'll do it all for him. I take this chance. If only, if only, I could get past my heart in my mouth.  
  
Kami, make him do something! Anything. Why won't he do something? Maybe, just maybe I should leave? Is that what I should do? It's the only thing I can do now. My heart's in my mouth, a word won't come out so I'll leave. I just hope he knows I love him.  
  
He's leaving! Sweet Goddess, he's leaving! "No!"  
  
No? Kami did he just say no? What does that mean? Should I stay then? Damn it! My heart's still in my mouth. Kami why won't he say anything?  
  
Oh thanks Goddess. Let me say one, one word and now you put my heart back in my mouth? Now what do I do? I got him to stay. That's a good start right? Now what, how do I say what needs to be said? Do I even need to say it? Is it possible to just show him? I have to do something soon. If I don't he'll leave. Do I require words to say how much I love him?  
  
Now what's he doing? He's getting closer and leaning in. Is he? Could he? Is it possible? Oh sweet Kami! He's gonna kiss me? What if I'm bad at it?  
  
Oh Goddess please let this work.  
  
Oh Kami he's so close. Please just a little more. Oh Kami, this is nothing, nothing like I expected. This, this is damn near indescribable. Like a gentle breeze that flows over your body and doesn't stop, bringing with it every positive emotion possible and then tying it off with a blast of love that just never ends. And it damn well better not end.  
  
Oh Goddess, that was indescribable for me I don't know enough words to come up with a halfway decent explanation, I'll bet he does though. All I know is that this is forever something which I had thought forbidden a long time ago. And only now have I truly found it. Whatever may come I have him and even though I now know I need no words I still have to say this.  
  
He's going to say something. Why? Kami knows nothing needs be said.  
  
Thank Goddess my heart's not in my mouth anymore. "Ishida Yamato, I love you."  
  
Oh, except that. Thank Kami my heart's not still stuck in my throat, "I love you too, Yagami Taichi."  
  
Yes, Goddess this is forever.  
  
author's notes- eh…yaoi warning? Right I think ya got that. Umm as you can tell Taichi is the one that prays to the Goddess and Yamato is the one that prays to Kami…don't ask why I needed a way to tell the apart. Umm…oh yeah disclaimer! I quite obviously do not own Digimon or related characters. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this right? I'd be really really rich and working on the next season instead. Anyway I just wrote this 'cause I needed something to go with the title 'cause the title wouldn't leave me alone. So hope you liked it and please review. It's the bluish, purplish, lavender button that says 'Click Here to Submit Review' right below this, just in case you didn't know 


End file.
